1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated glass, particularly to a coated glass having a high conductivity property and a method for making the coated glass.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass sheet with a transparent conductive film formed thereon is used widely as a transparent conductor for a photovoltaic device such as a solar cell or the like and an image display device such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, or the like. For a building window, the glass sheet with a transparent conductive film is used as low-emissivity glass (Low-E glass), or electromagnetic wave shielding glass. As the transparent conductive film, an indium tin oxide (ITO) film has been known. However, since indium metal in use easily diffuse in the ITO film to affect conduct property, this causes ITO film to have unstable characteristics.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.